The HTF Clown Killings
The HTF Clown Killings is a HTFF episode of season 111. Plot 13 characters are seen happily enjoying life until a portal so happens to fall from the sky, it drags all of the characters into it, the characters are then put into a dark landscape with loud speakers giving information about the clown attack that is about to happen. Since the characters couldn't escape, they went and hid, Spar decides to be curious as he decides to walk around when he was supposed to be hiding, he then walks near a forest, and by the time he walks near the forest, it was time for the clown (which is Sanity) to come out and start killing, at that exact moment, Sanity jumps out of the forest with his knife, this causes Spar to get startled and scared. As spar tries to run away, he is quickly dragged down into a trap, killing him. Sanity then runs off and tries to kill others in sight of him. Fungus, who is having fun in his home, which is a trash can. Fungus then sees Sanity running towards, Fungus being scared tries to run away, Sanity uses knifes in the trash can, than throws a bunch of them at Fungus, causing him to bleed, then tripping him, he later died due to blood loss, Purr who is standing by looks in horror at his dead body, but only to be impaled through the head by another knife. Foxy who is standing not too far, looks in horror at both Fungus' and Purr's death, as Foxy tries to run away, Sanity quickly knocks her out with a hammer and throws her into a lake. Foxy wakes up to find her self in the water, before Foxy could swim back up she quickly drowns in the lake, Sanity does an evil laugh and walks away to cause more deaths, as Sanity walks away Foxy's body floats to the top. The scene switches to Nerve who is shaking super hard because of the clown attack that is happening, Sanity so happens to find Nerve in his hiding spot, due to this Nerve jumps in fear and starts to run away quickly, he runs out in the open with Sanity following him, after running for a bit, Nerve runs into a near by cabin and proceeds to hide in there, Nerve thinks he is safe but Sanity jumps through a window, this scares Nerve, Sanity gets one of his knifes and stabs Nerve in the eye, this causes Ne rve to get scared even more so he proceeds to run away again but only to have his head sliced in half by Sanity's knife. As Nerve's corpse falls to ground outside, Squabbles so happens to be outside still trying to find a hiding spot, Squabbles seeing Nerve's corpse and Sanity coming his way, Squabbles proceeds to walk in the near by shelter, Sanity however catches up to him before he could do so, beheading him in the proceeds. The scene then changes to Laze who is drinking a soda and does not care about the clown attack, Sanity walks over to Laze and proceeds to kill him, but Laze gets done with his soda and throws the can at Sanity, this causes Sanity to get mad, and for him to decapitate Laze, he then puts Laze's head on the top of the chair he was sitting on, crumples the soda can he was drinking, then throws the soda can right back at him. The scene changes to Seth who is eating a bunch of food, Sanity runs towards Seth swining his knife, Seth gets scared and runs aw ay, Seth trys throwing his silverware at Sanity but it only gives Sanity a few minor scratches, Seth then starts to run faster, Sanity decides to use the silverware Seth threw at him instead of his knife, as Sanity throws the silverware towards Seth, he gets impaled by many forks and knifes, causing him to fall to the ground dying from blood loss. After that, Sanity bumps into Pierce, due to this Pierce gets annoyed and punches Sanity in the face. Pierce not knowing Sanity can kill him, Sanity then shoves Pierce's eye out with his knife, Pierce screams due to this and proceeds to run away but only to be decapitated by Sanity's knife. As Sanity drops Pierce's head on the ground, Sanity spots Josh who is so happen to be hiding behind a stack of TNT, Sanity decides to pull out a match he had in his pocket and ignite the fuse that led to the stack of TNT, the scene then changing back to Josh who is starting to calm down since Sanity has not found him yet, but that quickly goes away when he notices there is fire on the fuse, before he could do anything else the TNT stack exploded and vaporizes Josh in the process. Sanity then hops on top of a tree, Kibble so happens to be hiding on the other side of the tree, since Kibble has not noticed Sanity yet Sanity decides to jump onto Kibble's bucket, this crushes Kibble in the process. Daydream so happens to be wondering around, Sanity eventually encounters him, Daydream apperantly imagines Sanity as a nice clown and proceeds to give him a balloon, but Sanity quickly cuts some fur off of Daydream's hand, this causes Daydream to scream and run away, Sanity runs after him. Daydream encounters Howdy, Howdy is holding a rifle, waiting for Sanity to come, Daydream then goes behind Howdy, Sanity then finds both of them, he proceeds to kill them but only to be shot by Howdy's rifle, Sanity falls to the ground in the process and both Howdy and Daydream start to calm down knowing that Sanity is dead. The iris closes on Sanity's bloody knife. Moral: '"''Do not pull attacks like this, they could really backfire on you!" Deaths * Spar is killed in Sanity's trap. * Fungus is shot by multiple knifes, then dies from blood loss. * Purr is impaled through the head by a knife. * Foxy drowns in the lake. * Nerve's head is sliced in half. * Squabbles is beheaded. * Laze is decapitated by Sanity's knife. * Seth is imapled by multiple knifes and forks, then dies from blood loss. * Pierce is decapitated by Sanity's knife. * Josh is vaporized when the TNT stack explodes. * Kibble is crushed by his bucket when Sanity falls onto his bucket. * Sanity is shot by Howdy's rifle. Injuries * Foxy is knocked out by Sanity's hammer. * Nerve is stabbed in the eye by Sanity's knife. * Sanity has a can thrown at him by Laze. * Sanity is hit by Seth's silverware. * Sanity is punched in the face by Pierce. * Sanity shoves Pierce's eye out with his knife. * Sanity cuts some fur off of Daydream's arm. Trivia * This episode is based off of the game on roblox called "The Clown Killings Reborn." Play it here. * This episode was made around July of 2018, but was not finished until Jan of 2020. * This marks Purr's and Laze's debut. * This episode has no appearance roles. * There were supposed to be a total of 16 characters in this episode, but instead there were 14 characters. * Emojie was originally supposed to be in this episode, but due to character-use restrictions she was taken out of the episode. ** Poachy was also originally gonna be in this episode. * Spar's death was the only one not in a picture. * Pierce's death is similar to his death in Hawk Attack. * The only survivors are Howdy and Daydream. Survival Rate * Amount of dead characters: '''12 * Amount of surviver characters: 2 Gallery (all of the other of the images) TheHTFClownKillings 4.png|Purr was a little bit too late. TheHTFClownKillings 5.png TheHTFClownKillings 7.png|See, this comes to show how unlucky Squabbles is. TheHTFClownKillings 8.png TheHTFClownKillings 9.png TheHTFClownKillings 10.png|Don't mess with Sanity Pierce. TheHTFClownKillings 11.png TheHTFClownKillings 12.png Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes